


雷霆一击

by Alas



Category: Casino (1995), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience, More like a legally binding relationship, Not a real marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: Michael为了以黑帮委员会能接受的方式进入内华达，Sam为了能名列Mafia名册，两人签订了某种法律协议。





	雷霆一击

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：设定了一种具有法律效力的契约关系，可将两名当事人连接成为法律和经济上的整体。两人可以是任意性别的成年人。该契约仅限定法律和经济上的义务，但是为了避免继承权纠纷，缔约双方若是同性，往往选择领养、代孕等方式抚养共同继承人，或者仅一方有继承人。

Michael Corleone和Sam Rothstein在Corleone家阴郁的书房里，在面前一厚摞文件上签名。所有灯都开了，但是围在周围的男人们全部穿黑、蓝、灰西装，挡住了大部分光照。他们带着审慎又恭谨的表情，不断把新的文件放在已经颇为可观的文件堆上。  
等在走廊里的好伙计们比这些人宽上一倍，雪茄和酒的气味从门缝里传来。他们来自美国各州的大家族。稍远些的会客室里，Corleone夫人——Michael的母亲——招待来宾的妻儿，只有那边有笑声和音乐。  
这和Sam概念里的订婚完全不一样。  
不过话说回来，他们没有当真订婚。这一厚摞文件在法典上有个严苛的名字，还有十几条修正案。只是Corleone和他的意大利宾朋把它称为“不讲究的婚约”。  
Sam好奇自己是不是该叫他Michael。或者要等到Corleone家族入主拉斯维加斯之后。  
Michael。Sam在心里试了试，他朝Michael的方向瞄了一眼，发现他也微微皱眉，在不断被挡住的光线里读文件、签字，然后从Tom Hagen手里接过下一份。  
当全部纸张上边填好两个名字，所有人都暗自松了口气。没人欢呼，或者拉响纸扎礼炮，只有握手。Michael从他哥哥和妹妹那里得到两个拥抱外加亲吻，就是这样了。  
书房门敞开，其他家族的教父鼓掌，拍打两个男人。欢迎Corleone家族合法地获得一家运作良好的赌场，更重要的是合理踏入内华达。此外，“名册”被打开，Sam Rothsetin这个犹太名字列入其中。从此Sam便是自己人，和其他“在帮的”意裔成员同样受保护。  
看起来是个双赢。  
接下来，Sam去参加花园里的酒会，让人们好好记住他的脸。Michael请其他教父和军师到书房里，谈永远也谈不完的生意。  
太阳正要从城市天际线上滑落，花园里的彩灯适时点亮。虽然已是九月，天气不寻常地温暖，女人们还穿着夏季时装。意大利式乐队、烤肉、即兴滑稽小调，让气氛更热烈。侍者们端上冰激凌。整整一天里，Sam和Michael唯一在私下谈过的话是，Michael建议把礼金全部给Connie，她刚刚失去丈夫，还要养孩子。Sam能说什么，当然是“好的”。  
虽然Sam没有亲属，Nicky还被算作意大利人那边的，但酒会上一半的食物是犹太风味洁食。Sam说不好这表示Michael的体贴还是心不在焉，他并不是个守教规的人。他甚至不算个教徒。  
Sam送走又一批赌马爱好者，终于抽空闪到花柱后边吃了点东西。杏仁糖比他想象中的咯牙，Sam用五杯香槟才送下去一块。他奇怪是谁想到婚礼点心的，Michal的妹妹，还是他的妈妈。  
想到这里，Sam朝书房看了一眼。他以为会看到紧闭的百叶窗，灯光隐约映出人影。  
但是不。百叶窗和玻璃窗都开着，书房漆黑一片。Sam相信自己看到Michael站在窗前，背对花园。  
那画面里有些东西，让Sam有——心情？胆量？——拿了两杯香槟，挤过酒会，穿过走廊，来到书房门前。  
Michael应该看到Sam，但他低着头，拇指和食指按在额角。他的肩膀下垂，像春季寒潮里的鹰。  
Sam在门扇上轻轻碰了碰，声音出乎意料地响。Michael浑身一震，鹰甩落羽毛上的冷水，抬起头，看向来者。哪怕他认出了这是和他结约的那一位，Michael的神情也没有变得柔和。  
“Sam。”Michael说，“外边招待不周吗？”  
“完全没有。我喜欢你的酒会，纽约让不那么阴沉。”Sam说，勇敢地走进书房。  
Sam回手带上门，没有开灯。花园里的灯光足以让他看清家具，不至于出丑。Sam仍然小心举步，绕过长沙发、书桌、书架、落地台灯，站在Michael身边，把一杯香槟递给他。  
“谢谢。”Michael说。他接过杯子，举到嘴边，然后放到窗边的小橱柜上。Sam敢赌上自己的跑路钱，Michael其实一滴没喝。  
“Freddie跟Moe Grey一起……合伙经营。”Michael说，“Moe Grey提到过你，说你经营得不错。你能看到新路子。”  
“我尽力而为。”Sam说。  
Michael似乎笑了，当然更可能是光线带来的错觉。Sam抿了一口香槟。酒被焐热了，难怪他不肯喝。Sam也把自己的杯子放下，在另一个杯子旁边，几乎要碰到一起。Sam同样站到Michael身边，看着花园里快乐的人。  
整整一天的事务都和他们无关，难怪他们那么开心。  
“我不会——”Michael开口，顿了一下再继续，“我不会在法律规定的义务之外给你任何限制。你尽可以有自己的……亲密关系和继承人，孩子们。公正过的，你的财产都归他们继承。”  
“啊。”Sam说，“谢谢。”  
Sam想自己也该做点什么，回报Michael的好意——信任。他的拳头攥紧又松开。最后，Sam从贴身口袋里掏出保险箱钥匙，犹豫了一下，递给Michael。  
Michael接过，不明就里地看着他。  
“我在洛杉矶有个保险箱，里边存了两百万现金。你大概能想到原因。我希望钥匙在你手里。正式让渡文件可以随时签。”  
Michael的眼睛睁大了。Sam感到一阵不理智的自豪：他让Michael Corleone脸上有了点表情。  
“我想信任你。”Sam说，尽管他不知Michael意下如何。  
“你可以信任我。”Michael说。他把Sam的钥匙和其他必须随身的钥匙串在一起。细小的碰撞声让Sam心里有些痒痒的意思。  
Michael拍拍Sam的胳膊，然后他的手掌就停在那里。热量透过礼服外套和衬衫，传到Sam的皮肤上。  
热量和酒精凑一起，从来起不到好作用。  
“亲密关系。”Sam发现自己在说话，“明显被高估了。说到底，相互尊重、信任，在这基础上培养起来的一点关心。”  
他另一只手覆在Michael的指头上，Michael动了动，没有抽回手。  
“我能凭这个活下去。‘爱情’无非是这个意思，可能再去掉信任，我猜。”  
“那不够。”Michael说。  
Sam从没想过Michael Corleone会用这么游移不定的声音讲话。  
“西西里有另外一种看法。”Michael说，仍是轻飘飘的声音。“太阳，黄沙和岩石，颜色鲜明。有一双眼睛本来看向另一个方向，忽然间——”  
Michael猛地抽回手，压在窗台上。他低下头，肩膀紧绷。  
“雷霆一击。”Michael说。  
Sam从来不以想象力著称，他没法想象西西里的模样。他脑子里的是拉斯维加斯。沙漠，霓虹灯，不停歇的车流涌来。  
你不会在黑夜里错过那样的地方。  
“我们会在内华达做得很好。”Sam脱口而出。  
Michael还低着头，Sam正庆幸他没听见，Michael忽然间把视线转回来。他看着Sam，却不是用Sam已经熟悉的审视目光。  
Sam不明白自己怎么会知道，可他就是知道Michael 在微笑。不是在他嘴唇上，是在他心里，某个很深、很坚固的地方。  
“我们会。”Michael说。  
那是一句温柔的宣言，但在Sam听来，像远远传来的雷声。

 

The End


End file.
